


End of All Days

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: I'm such a bad person, M/M, another trashship, i'm doomed, why
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 大战之后。





	

X-24醒来的时候，四周已经没有人了，小崽子们不知去向，之前挂着和他长得很像的家伙的树干也被切断，上面斑驳的血迹变成了暗棕色，地上全是士兵的尸体。

这很奇怪。他不记得发生了什么，也不知道自己是谁，更不知道自己该去哪。

树，四周全是树，森林。他走了两步，活动活动脖子，血的气味立刻冲进鼻腔，到处都是。地面上的绿草被染得红一块黑一块的，还散落着黏糊糊的结缔组织。X-24舔舔嘴唇，隐约想起在自己正要结果了那个家伙的时候，有什么东西切入了后脑。他抬起手，下意识摸了摸那个地方，除了一点血，什么痕迹都没留下。

又向前走几步，吉普车的后面，有一具尸体，他从远处看起来很平静，甚至大部分都被草覆盖，身上也没有明显的伤口。他耸耸鼻尖，血腥味在这里很淡。

来到那具浑身发白的身体旁，24低头仔细分辨，Pierce。

其实，X-24并不是外表上看起来那么呆滞，听不懂话，他只是不会表达。他们教他打架，教他滋养怒火，但没人教他说话，护士们不敢靠近他，博士根本就不关心，除了Pierce。金发家伙平时看起来十分不耐心，对什么事都一副无所谓的样子，可他在野兽笼子外一坐就是几小时。一开始只是好奇，后来发现这野兽对他并无杀意，他就愈发大胆起来，甚至有一次偷偷伸手进去摸了摸24的头，当然，手立刻就被甩开了。

这都要怪Pierce过于旺盛的好奇心，一切就是这么跌跌撞撞地开始的。

***

X-24刚“出生”的那几周，对他的监管简直是密不透风，而金毛就是这样出现在他的生命中的。那个金发家伙时不时会被博士叫来帮忙，远远就能看到他沿着走廊摇摇晃晃地拧过来，不伦不类的姿势总是让X-24对自己在睡梦中学到的东西充满疑问。他看守时总是背对着笼子，双腿分开站立，双手交叠在腹前，不耐烦地左顾右盼，好像这样时间就能过得快点似的。倒霉的时候，他不得不在笼子前站上好几个小时，而更糟的是，除了坐在那里一动不动的24和Pierce自己以外，没有任何人会来这里。

直到两个月后的第一天，Pierce突然转过身来：“我无聊的快要疯了，他们让你说话吗？”他咧嘴一笑，露出一颗金牙。  
X-24盯着他看。沉默。  
“嗯？”金牙消失在嘴唇后面。  
沉默。  
“他们有教你说话吗？”Pierce有点乐。  
沉默。  
“所以你是个哑巴。”金牙自鸣得意地笑了起来，“那我就只好在这儿自言自语了。”

X-24没想到事情竟然会这样发展下去，好像Pierce放心他不会说话，没法把自己的丑事透露给别人，所以整天盘腿坐在笼子外，说一堆没用的屁话。

“那些护士们太蠢了，竟然想要像对待真正的孩子一样对待那帮小怪胎，”24不知道在Pierce心中自己是不是也属于怪胎的行列，“她们无法欣赏纯粹的力量。”  
X-24只是默默地看着他。Pierce和他对视了一会：  
“就像你一样，一把锋利的剑，一支好用的枪。”他又咧嘴笑了，金牙在灯光下闪烁。  
Pierce的嘴唇看起来十分柔软。顺着下巴向下，骷髅形状的纹身，黑色衬衫，圆鼓鼓的小肚子把扣子都快撑开了。24搞不懂为什么一个天天跑外勤的人会有一个如此不符合形象的小肚子。宽皮带，一条口袋很多的裤子，一双边缘脏兮兮的军靴。

“说实话，我从来没见过我妈，听说她很早就‘不在了’，或者至少，他们是这样告诉我的。”Pierce无所谓地笑笑，“你可能以为我要讲那些老生常谈‘我成长在单亲家庭’的狗屁故事，是吧？但其实我所要告诉你的，并不是你想象的那样......”

“你知道我女友，前女友--她发现了我的工作内容，所以他们不得不把她抹掉。”金牙用手胡乱抹了一把脸，“但那又能算什么呢，我们只不过是在打炮罢了。”那副玩世不恭的笑容又出来了，“现在都2028年了，什么都可以被替代，不是吗？”

“那次真是凶险啊，就差这么一点，我就被那个穿紧身衣的变种人搞死了。”他捏住两根手指，“就差一点！要不是Rob那小子推了我一把，现在和你在这废话的就会是他了。”

Pierce话多得令人害怕，搬个垫子坐在那里，喋喋不休一说就是几小时，X-24感到十分有趣，这个金毛看起来雷厉风行的样子，结果竟然是这样一个感性甚至于有点怂的家伙。他好奇要是Pierce知道自己能听懂话会是什么反应。

“你知道为什么那些白痴总是想要和崽子们建立感情？”一天，Pierce闲极无聊，跑到笼子跟前不耐烦的晃来晃去。  
X-24低头看了看自己，一脸茫然地抬起头来：“No lo sé?”[1]  
“我操！”Pierce向后跳了一步，落地时没站稳，一个趔趄差点摔个四脚朝天，“你他妈会说话？！”  
笼子里的家伙脸上肌肉抽搐了一下（Pierce后来回想那应该是个不成熟的笑容），又不说话了。  
“Fuck！”看到金牙懊悔捂脸的样子，X-24心里有一种奇妙的满足感升起，“Fucking...fuck！”  
“你不会把我的事说出去吧？”缓过神来，Pierce换上了一副威胁的语气。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。X-24好笑地盯着外面金牙丝毫没有震慑力的表情，觉得戏弄这个家伙使自己身体中的一部分变得异常轻盈，他还没法界定这种感觉，但他知道这是一种好的东西。  
“24？”Pierce威胁地说。  
他摇了摇头。同时外面传来金牙长舒一口气的声音。

他们第一次让X-24出去执行任务，他就像个野兽一样狂砍滥杀，小队没有一个人敢上前去阻止，不管Pierce和博士如何呼喊都无济于事，24杀红了眼，在一阵狂乱中不知去向。这下可完蛋了，整个公司乱作一团，而另一边的小崽子们也闹得鸡飞狗跳，博士甩下“把它找回来”的命令以后便不知所踪。  
Pierce认命地跳进吉普车，骂骂咧咧地把车发动起来，报复似得狠踩油门，他妈的！他甚至连个队员都没带。  
24那个傻家伙，脑子里只装着杀，肯定留了一路尸体，Pierce腹诽，顺手打开了广播开关。  
车窗外一片绿油油的玉米地。  
果不其然，广播将Pierce领到了一个加油站，便利店的玻璃破了，门上沾着血迹，里面空无一人。Pierce小心地打开大门，手里死死攥着枪柄。哗啦一声，枪管被削短了一半，Pierce还没来得及摸到自己的备用枪，就眼前一黑，实实在在被扑了个仰面朝天。  
24在闻他。这是Pierce从惊吓中缓过来的第一个认识。第二，他还活着，身上人的爪子也没有伸出来。  
“twenty-four?”  
野兽猛地抬头，瞳孔收缩。  
“Soy...veinticuadro?”[2]24试探地说。Pierce第一次后悔自己没有好好学西班牙语。  
“Sí, sí.”[3]他听见自己生硬的发言。  
“让我们回家。”Pierce学着博士的语气说道。  
压得他喘不过气来的家伙若有所思地点了点头。  
开回实验室的路上，没有人说话，两人在这难得的沉默中各自沉浸在思绪里。X-24时不时转过头来扫一眼他，眼神里有一些Pierce看不懂的东西。他不知道这畜生还挺多愁善感的。  
“你说你想骑我。”副驾驶座上的24突然蹦出一句。  
Pierce差点把车开翻。  
“你他妈会说英语！！！”  
“是。”  
“靠！”金牙的脸都红透了，机械手扣着方向盘，几乎要把方向盘捏变形。  
24伸手扶正越开越歪的方向盘：“你需要看路。”  
金牙抬手使劲拍方向盘。喇叭发出洪亮的噪音。

***

X-24缓缓蹲下，从Pierce脖子上拽下那条银色的链子，上面连着他的狗牌，小金属片上刻着“Donald Pierce”，背面是一串编码。

他将狗牌挂到自己脖子上，一步一步后退，直到后背接触到吉普车冰冷的表面，眼神没有一刻离开过地上的尸体。

引擎的声音在空旷的林子里响起。

驾驶员胸口两个银色的小金属片紧紧地贴在一起。

晴朗的天空下，吉普车经过一片绿油油的玉米地。

 

[1]西语“我不知道”  
[2]西语“我是...24？”  
[3]西语“是，是”


End file.
